The Meadow
by AnnieLove
Summary: A week before Edward and Bellas wedding things go wrong.
1. The Meadow

Chapter 1- The Meadow

Bella's Point of View

Rated: PG-13

All the characters in the Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just playing with them a little during my time.

Characters involved: Bella, Edward, Charlie

Edward had always brought me here when I felt nervous or worried about something, today I was mostly worried about next week. I couldn't yet believe that I, Isabella Maria Swan would be Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen in 7 days and 12 hours.

"Bella?" Edward looked at me confused.

I still couldn't believe that this man, this beautiful man with eyes like honey, with the skin of a god would be my husband.

"Bella?" he asked again.

"Yes, Edward." I answered him touching his cheek, I was already used to his cold touch.

"You seem distracted. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just can't believe I am going to be your wife in a couple days." I told him shyly.

"Bella, I am honored to right now be called your fiancee, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met and I owe you so much and I am just as worried as you are my love." Edward said kissing me lightly on the lips.

About a year ago, I met Edward at Forks High, he wasn't like everyone else in the school.

He was the most handsome teen that I had ever seen but that wasn't it, his family attended the school also. My friend Jessica told me that he had two sisters Rosalie and Alice and two brothers Jasper and Emmett. They where all the adopted children of a famous doctor named Carlisle Cullen. When I met Edward, he seemed to hate me a lot. But Edward and his family had a secret. The Cullen family including Edward were vampires. I found out their secret, but Edward didn't want me to be changed into a vampire he saw it as a curse, for he was 118 years old but with the appearance of a 17 year old teen. He was a very powerful vampire who fell in love with a human and he was attracted to my blood and was learning to suppress it. He had to always take care of me because I was the most clumsiest girl ever.

"Bella, what are you thinking about my love." Edward asked.

"Sorry Edward, I was thinking about how we met and everything about us." I answered.

"Bella, I love you so much and never forget that I will love you forever and nothing can make me stop loving you." Edward grabbed on to me, putting me in an embrace.

"I love you too, babe and I will love you forever too." I told him kissing him on the cheek.

We were in the most beautiful place, our meadow. Edward had brought me here running, using one of his best powers as a vampire. He always carried me and told me to close my eyes because I got dizzy fast.

"Wait!" I screamed at Edward as he broke my thoughts.

He got up and went to walk around the meadow to the beautiful pond in the middle, he walked in to it and pulled his shirt off revealing his beautiful carved chest. He put is index finger up and called me over with it, I walked towards him and got into the water, it was cold but I was already use to it. I walked into his arms. He kissed me with such force. I put my hands on his neck and moved my hands up through his beautiful hair.

"No wait, Bella we have to wwaaiitt.. It's only 7 more days babe please." Edward was saying as he was kissing me.

"I'm sorry Edward, I'm getting away from myself, Im losing control over myself. Please don't be mad at me, I'm trying not do anything to keep you from me." I said as he held my waist.

The sun was starting to set and Charlie would start getting mad if I got home late, I still had a curfew and had to be home before the night began to set.

"Bella, I think it's time we go before Charlie kills me." He laughed sarcastically.

He picked me up and began to run as fast as possible, we got home in 2 minutes flat. He walked with me to the door and I opened it thinking that in a few days I would no longer be walking in like this, I would be knocking instead.

"Bella? Is it you Hun?" Charlie called out from the living room.

"Yes, Dad and Edward too." I called out.

Edward and I walked to the living room and saw my dad the chief police officer of Forks.

"Hello Bella, Edward. How was your day?" he asked.

"Good." We both answered as we looked at each other in the eyes and smiled.

"I have to go, Bella its late and Dad will be waiting." He said as I understood that in a matter of minutes he would be laying on my bed waiting for me like he did every night.

"Have a good night Chief Swan." Edward said.

"Good night, Edward." My father said as he continued to watch T.V.

"Good night, babe." He said as he winked and then lightly kissed me on the cheek remembering that my father was still present in the room. He left and then I told Charlie that I was going to sleep, he wished me a good night and I left to my room.

Review please and I will post chapter 2 asap.


	2. Bella's Bedroom

Chapter 2- Bedroom

Rated: M for sexual content.

Characters: Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper

**Again everything belongs to the lovely Stephanie Meyer!**

**Edwards POV**

I heard as Charlie was thinking about what we did today and it wasn't very pleasant things in his mind. Sometimes I hated being able to read minds because they had some very disturbing things inside of them. I heard steps downstairs and then I heard my Bella coming up stairs. To me she was without a doubt the most beautiful woman alive. Then the door opened breaking my thoughts, and there she was my fiancee, my future and most of all my love. The woman who had managed to as Alice says to have "tamed" me.

"Hello beautiful." I said as she blushed slightly, I loved that about her it was the cutest thing that she did and I knew one day I would miss about her.

"Hi Edward. Can I have a moment please?" she asked as she grabbed her toiletries bag and walked to her bathroom. I heard her humming in the bathroom her lullaby. I waited about 10 minutes which seemed like forever. I hated being away from my Bella.

"All better." She said coming out of the shower still in her bath robe, which seemed strangely odd since she always came out with her pajamas on.

" Is something wrong, babe. Did you forget your pajamas or something?" I asked confused.

"No." She said moving the bath robe to the side revealing her right shoulder. I couldn't deny I was loving this but yet in my mind I knew this was wrong and I would have to control myself soon. She then revealed her left side exposing a little cleavage.

" Bella, your going to end up killing me if you continue this." I said.

"Don't worry I have my limits, I'm only teasing." She said walking towards me in her short bath robe reaviling her thighs. I couldn't tell her though how much she truly turned me on and how much I wanted her body to belong to me.

"Bella, stop this please you don't understand how hard it is to control myself from seeing your beautiful body being exposed to me. Its tempting and you don't know how much I am trying to resist just jumping on to you." I said as I felt my chest growling inside me as I felt my inner animal jumping and trying to release itself. Then I saw her, removing her gown and exposing more of her body. She wore a strapless bra and boy shorts which I don't know how she knew but they turned me on much.

"Come on Edward, have a little fun won't you?" She said raising her eyebrow. She crawled on to the bed and crawling up on top of me grabbing my arms and pinning me down, I knew I was stronger than her but I was letting myself go, I was doing as she said having a little fun. She began to kiss me and the moment her lips touched mine I knew I was indulged in the deepest of ecstasy. She stopped kissing me but continued her trail down my neck and remained there. I constantly purred our of pure joy, I might have been a vampire but I was still in a human body which still had its needs and she was fulfilling them completely.

"Bella…." I tried to say her name but she continued to please me.

"Your not going to stop me" she said in her most sexy voice. Then she continued to kiss me.

" I'm not trying to but its your turn." I said as she continued to play with me and then she looked up to me and then I flipped her over as she gave in to me. I grabbed her chin and began to kiss her lips. They were the softest I had ever felt in my entire existence. I continued to rub my hand up and down her thigh feeling how soft her skin was. She moaned softly still knowing that Charlie's bedroom was downstairs. She moved her hand behind towards her back and arched it and unhooked her bra and showed her perfect breasts. She threw her bra off the bed and looked at me. She grabbed my hand and placed it on her body giving me a sign that I could touch anything I wanted it.

_**Alice POV**_

"Jasper, please let me go I have to stop them… its not time yet." I said struggling against him.

"Alice, stop if its meant to happen now than let it bee…" He said trying to restrain me from running and killing Edward and Bella for what they where currently doing.

" Look baby, I have to stop them, if I don't ugh I can't explain I don't have any time." I said looking at my watch.

" Baby, what do you mean you don't have time. Just tell me if now I wont let you go." He said holding me tighter.

"Ok, I will tell you but fast. If Bella and Edward make love right now they will break up. You wonder why. Ughhh! Because they will both blame themselves and continue to do it until their relationship crumbles." I said as fast as I could.

"Alice?" Jasper said but I was too busy looking through my vision.

" No.. No… No… I have to go babe please. I can't let this happen. It's horrible." I said panicking.

" Alice tell me what is going on and calm down because you freaking me out remember I can feel all of your emotions so stop." Jasper said worrying.

"Bella and Edwards wedding is going to be cancelled permanently and we move away." I said really fast.

"Then let's go we can't risk their love being thrown away." Jasper said.

_**Bella POV**_

If only he knew what he was doing to me. He was indeed the most perfect creature on the face of this planet. He continued to kiss my neck and moved up to my lips. He never removed his hand of my left breast constantly moving his thumb over it. I could feel my insides melting. My sides getting wet and my body bucking up towards him. I could feel through his pants that I wasn't the only one getting excited. He was also getting very very happy.

"Hmmm.." I said moaning as he traveled down my neck.

_**Edward POV**_

I need to stop doing this I thought to myself. I'm getting far away from myself and Alice will for sure kill me. Gosh how I wish she would come and stop me.

"_Your wish is my command," she said as I read her mind. "Now hurry and cover her up, Jasper is sending waves some exhausted waves towards Charlie which should keep him down through anything." she said._

"_Now tell me when you are ready for me to come in." she said very annoyed._

"Bella.. We have to stop." I said as I pulled the covers over her body.

"No. Please Edward." She begged, I hated when she begged.

"Bella… We are in big trouble.. Look at the window." I said as she turned her head towards her window.

_**ALICE POV**_

I opened the sliding window and stood there looking at them. They had seriously worked up a sweat. If Edward was human than he would be as sweaty as Bella was. I tapped my foot and watched as Bella turned towards me. She opened her mouth and I just looked at her.

"Bella… Edward…" I said looking around trying to block my mind so that Edward didn't find any answers to my questions before I even asked them.

"Alice.." they both said looking down.

"You guys are in big trouble now." I said. "Do you know what you almost did?"

" Eh.. Alice we where only having a little fun.. Is it wrong to do that?" Bella asked as I walked in and sat on the bed and she quickly pulled the covers farther up.

"Bella, Edward you guys almost made the biggest mistake of your lives." I said slowly grabbing their hands.

" I don't understand anything at all." Bella said confused.

"Bella… I had a vision and in it.. Ugh I don't know how to say this… OK. Well I saw you and Edward having problems because you guys didn't wait until after the wedding. You guys blamed yourselves for doing it too early and the problems got really bad and the wedding got cancelled and our family moved away. So I had to come and to stop everything before your guys ended up regretting this." I said and watched them as they looked at each other. I ran towards Bella's chair and grabbed her Pajamas and threw them on the bed.

"Get dresses, we are going back to the house" I said as I ran out the window.

"Baby?" I said looking around.

"Right here Hun." He said as I turned around and walked towards him.

"_Alice.. We will meet you at the house. Bella and I have to talk and please respect our privacy so don't listen or see. Thank you and love you." _Edward said as I overlooked to see if they began to do anything again.

"Let's go baby, they are leaving on their own. I'll race you who ever gets to the house first." I said and I began running and got there first.

"Baby, stop trying you can't beat me." I said. "Let's go sit down and wait for Bella and Edward."

_**A/N **_**Ok so here is chapter 2 I hope you really like it. Sorry for the delay but im on vacation and writing when I have time. Please review because it takes up a lot of my nights. Thanks **


	3. Cullen Residence

**A/N: Hi guys thank you so much for the review. Sorry I'm not updating quick I am on vacation but as soon as I'm done I will post but please keep reviewing because it does take time for me to write. A couple minutes of reading is a couple hours of writing so please review it will only take 20 seconds thank you so much! Guys seriously only 3 reviews is pretty pathetic pleaseee revieww:) thanks!**

Chapter 3- The House

Rated- PG 13

Characters: Edward, Bella, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper

_**EDWARD POV**_

I sat there and watched my beautiful Bella her mind was somewhere else and I wondered what she was thinking.

"Bella?" I asked.

She still didn't answer and kept on looking around. I really wish I could read her mind but it was still blocked from me.

"Bella love I'm sorry but this had to happen, I saw it all in Alice's mind and it wasn't good, please believe me I love you more than anything and I wouldn't lie to you." I said trying to convince her.

"Look Edward, I just hate that I can't have any intimacy with you, I knew my limits." She said looking around for clothes to wear.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't know she was coming until she got in my mind with her thoughts. Are you sure you want to go to the house?" I said worried.

"Let's go Edward, I have to go see your family, but first I have to leave a note for Charlie, I'll just write that Alice took me shopping and I'll be back later." She said as she wrote on the piece of lined paper. She left it on her bed under a little piece of chocolate that she grabbed from her counter. Then I grabbed her and ran out of her window as fast as possible. Then I saw the house was near and walked to the house after I reached the gates.

_**Bella POV**_

"Edward, Please stay by my side at all times." I said as I grabbed his hand tighter if he was human it would of probably bruised.

"Sure, love what ever you want." he said kissing my hand as we walked in the front doors of his house. When we walked in we saw the whole Cullen family sitting waiting for us.

"Hello, Bella. How are you dear?" The sweetest voice said. I looked as Esme got out of Carlisle arms and walked toward me and hugged me. I loved her so much because she has such a beautiful motherly way of talking to me.

"I'm fine, Esme thank you for asking." I said as Esme looked at me face to face. I knew that she knew about what had happened in my bedroom. She walked away after hugging me and went back to Carlisle arms as I met his face I saw a frown.

"Hi everyone." I said trying to keep everything normal around me.

"Hi Bella, Edward." Everyone said in unison.

_**ALICE POV**_

She looked so embarrassed, now I truly saw what Edward loved about her. Her cheeks were really very amazing, a soft tone of red but very noticeable.

"Hi Bells, Edward. I think we need to talk about what occurred tonight." I said in a very serious voice.

"You mean what didn't happen." Emmett said as everyone gave him a dirty look.

"Shut up!" Rosalie said smacking his head and everyone laughed although this wasn't a laughing matter.

"Back to the matter at hand right now." I said as I moved my hand toward the free space on the love couch. Edward walked first and sat there as he grabbed Bella by her waist and sat her on his lap.

"As you all now Edward and Bella almost ruined their future." I said as I stood up and felt everyone eyes on me.

"Why didn't you guys wait? What was so hard about waiting? Where you guys really trying to do it? When did you think of it? Who thought of it first?" I asked really fast and then kept trying to vision Edwards answers, but I knew they were all knots.

"_Alice why are you asking all of this. Its truly non of your business only Bella's and I." Edward said in a low voice that only the family heard but not Bella. She was still clueless as to why everyone looked at Alice surprised._

"You want to know why Edward because I love you and your future is very important to me and I didn't want anything to happen between you two to that would ruin your relationship. THAT'S WHY ITS MY BUSINESS!" I screamed at him and walked to away to my bedroom.

"Edward, Alice what's going on? Why did Alice say that? Alice wait don't go!" Bella screamed so confused. I walked into my bedroom and blocked my mind by thinking about Jasper.

"Do you want me to come upstairs or would you rather be alone?" Jasper said.

"No, stay there please, I want to be alone." I said and laid on the bed that I had purchased for myself and Jasper where we usually cuddled since we don't need to sleep.

I closed my eyes and began to think of different things until my mind drifted off into daydreams.

_**EDWARD POV**_

I felt so ashamed of myself for talking to my sister like that, she didn't deserve it but sometimes I was a bit stubborn. Bella was constantly asking what was going on, and I didn't know how to tell her because I felt so stupid and was actually afraid of her.

"Edward, Tell me what is going on! Why did Alice leave?" she asked silently. I still didn't know how to answer that question and then I saw Bella was getting very annoyed and started to cry.

"Love, don't cry its just I don't know how to answer your question." I said whipping her tears.

"I think It's best we leave." Carlisle said to everyone but Bella and I. Everyone got up and left and just looked at us. Everyone had left and I still hadn't answered Bella's question.

"Edward, please answer me!" She yelled annoyed. I tried to think of a good answer but I couldn't I decided to just tell her the truth.

"Bella Love, I said something to Alice that I shouldn't have." I said putting my head down.

"What did you say, Edward!." She said sobbing.

"When she asked me all the questions I said that it wasn't really any of her business." I tried to explain. She began to sob uncontrollably.

"What? How could you say that to her? She's your sister!" she said walking away and sitting on the other couch.

"I'm sorry Bella, I wasn't thinking I got angry when she asked all those questions." I tried to explain but I wasn't doing a good job.

"Don't say sorry to me say it to her, she just cares a lot about us. I want to talk to her." She said getting up from the couch.

"She wants to be alone Bella." I said remember what she told Jasper.

"I don't care what you say right now Edward." she said very angry and walked upstairs. I sat there thinking of what I had done.

_**BELLA POV**_

I was really angry with Edward for what he had said to Alice. That wasn't very nice of him to say to her after what she had done for us. I was also really scared to talk to Alice but I had to for many things I wanted to thank her for what she had done for us but I also wanted to apologize on my behalf for Edward behavior.

"Alice?" I said as I knocked on the door. No one answered so I opened the door and I saw Alice lying on the bed. My first thought was she was sleeping but then I remembered vampires don't sleep. I walked around to her side of the bed and saw she was staring outside.

"Alice?" I said again and then she broke out of her daydream and looked at me.

"I'm so sorry Bella. Edward is right it isn't any of my business and…" she said as I covered her lips with my finger.

"Look Alice you don't have to explain anything to me because I know that you care about us. I'm Actually so sorry for the way Edward treated you. He just got a little angry because of all the questions." I tried to explain to Alice as I held her hand.

"But Bella you should of heard him. He was so mean, Edward has never been like that to me." Alice said.

"I'm so sorry for that Alice. But I want to thank you for caring about me and Edward too. Thank you so much for stopping us tonight and saving our future." I said giving Alice a hug.

" I guess.. Your welcome Bella you know that I love you so much. Your like my sister already. I don't want anything to ruin your relationship with Edward. You guys are meant to be together." She said with a sobbing voice.

"Alice? Are you crying?" I asked curiously.

"Well technically I can't show tears but I can cry inside the only thing you can notice is by my voice." She said.

"Aww Alice, don't cry everything is going to be fine. Edward will come apologize when its time." I said.

"Thank you, Bella. You made me feel a better. I think Edward wants to talk to you. He doesn't know anything we talked about because he blocked his mind." She said.

"So how do you know he wants to talk to me?" I said confused.

"Because I'm right here." Edward said standing at the door.

"Go Bella, he has something to tell you and try to listen, I know you are angry with him right now but listen to him." Alice said getting up and extending her hand towards the doorway.

"Fine, I'll go Alice but no more crying." I said.

"Crying?" Edward asked curiously.

"Yes, Edward.. Crying.. You made Alice cry. Are you happy?" I said angrily.

"Bella…Alice.. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Edward said putting his head down.

"Go Bella talk to him." Alice said pushing me.

"Fine!" I said as I walked towards Edward. He put his hand out trying to grab mine but I walked to the side from his hand. I noticed in his eyes the sadness they held. We continued walking and he led me towards his bedroom. We walked in and he sat down on his bed and asked me to sit.

I walked over and sat down on the couch that was in front of his bed.

"Bella I'm so sorry for everything that happened tonight. I never wanted anything bad to happen." Edward said trying to explain.

" I let my anger get the best of me. I was angry because I wanted you and was left with all those emotions inside of me and then Alice comes and asks all those questions. I knew it was wrong but I just couldn't control my anger in that moment." Edward explained.

"Look, Edward I'm just still shocked that you could treat your sister like that, You know how much she cares about you." I said crying,

"Bella I'm so sorry I am really ashamed of myself and I don't know what else to say." Edward said sobbing but I was really mad at him and didn't want to say anything.

"I understand if you don't want to forgive me." Edward said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry, I just need sometime to think about some things." I said knowing that this might cause problems.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Edward said sobbing.

"No. I'll be fine. I'll walk daylight is out." I said pointing at his window.

"You will be careful though right?" Edward said worried.

"Yes. I'll walk on the side of the road." I said walking out of his door. I was walking down the hallway and was starting to walk down the steps when someone stopped me. I turned around and I saw Rosalie.

"I'll walk with you." Rosalie said grabbing my hand.

**A/N: There you go guys enjoy chapter 3. I'm currently finishing chapter 4. Please review****J**** thanks.**


End file.
